Two Promises
by Bebuzzu
Summary: Vanitas had two promises to fulfill. One was to forge the X-blade for his master and become whole. The second, to return to a young boy when he becomes whole. Read & Review plz


**So I was watching Kingdom Heart BBS Simple and Clean version and let's just say... I had a wild imagination run with my brain.**

**Summary: Vanitas had two promises to fulfill. One was to form the X-Blade for his master and become whole. The second, to return to a young boy once he became whole.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Heart.**

**Read and review please~**

* * *

_Two Promises_

Vanitas didn't know why he came into this world, it was so small and empty. White sands was bathed in moonlight, the salty scent of the ocean filling his nose and gentle tides reaching up to the soles of his boots. Beyond the sand was palm trees and buildings made of woods, indicating civilisation. On the biggest and tallest tree of all, wooden platforms were nailed into the tree and lead up high to the top. He heard foot steps coming beside him and he turned around to face a young boy reaching only up to his hip. He was dressed in a white t shirt with blue linings, maroon shorts and orange sandals.

"Huh, who are you? Never seen you before." The young boy asked, poking Vanitas on his arm. This irritated him but he stopped when he noticed his face; it was eerily like his own, except with brown spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Go away, brat." Vanitas grumbled.

"Hey, that's not nice." The boy pouted, folding his arms and puffing his cheek. "I'm Sora, mister. Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Vanitas asked Sora.

"Because it's really weird if you talk with someone without a name. Or maybe the thing that you're wearing a mask." Sora replied.

"You know, I can kill you right here and now?"

"Nah, you won't." Vanitas turned to the boy with shock in his face.

"And what makes you think that?" He asked, darkly.

"Because you're a nice person!" Sora smiled, almost like Ventus. "I mean, you look like me so obviously you're a nice person." This kid had no idea what he was talking about, Vanitas thought.

"... I don't know you at all." Vanitas finally said. "Wait, how do you know what I look like?"

"Your helmet's off." Vanitas touched his face, realising Sora was in fact right. He must've subconsciously taken it off, but when? He asked mentally to himself.

"Are you lonely?" Sora suddenly asked, taking the black haired man back.

"What?"

"I asked, are you lonely?" Sora repeated impatiently but softened. "Your eyes look reeaaaallly sad, almost like Riku! Well, he's not always sad but when he is, you're like him. Snappy, sappy, batty and nutty as well." Sora said, counting the four adjectives with his finger. Vanitas twitched at the comment in annoyance.

"Yeah... I guess I am." Vanitas admitted and frowned at himself. Why was he spilling his feelings to the brunette? He growled at himself for letting him do such pathetic actions.

"Where's your friends?" Sora asked.

"I don't need any." He grumbled, angrily.

The next thing he knew, Sora had smacked his arm although rather weakly. "That's a bad thing to say! Everybody needs friends, even you who like to be scary needs friends."

"I don't need friends!" Vanitas yelled angrily, towering over Sora. "Friends are weak, just obstacles from power."

"You're just jealous that others have friends and you don't." Sora flatly said, unfazed by Vanitas's anger. It appeared that he was actually used to this for some reason. Most likely his Riku friend, Vanitas thought.

"What do you even know?" The raven haired boy snarled, turning away from Sora.

"I dunno actually. You could ask Riku, he's the smartest guy I know." Sora suggested. "So are you going to tell me your name?" He beamed at Vanitas.

"If I tell you, will you stop pestering me?" Vanitas asked. Sora nodded and he sighed exasperatedly. "Its Vanitas, you little brat. Now leave me alone."

"Ok then, Vani." Sora had turned around, but quickly spun back, and began to tug Vanitas by his arm. "C'mon, play with me."

"Hey what are you-" Vanitas started but was dragged a bit by Sora. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just play with me, Vani. If you got no friends, then I'll be your first!" Sora replied with a determined smile on his face. Vanitas would've said no straight into his face but something inside him wanted him to follow Sora. Sora had taken Vanitas somewhere else in the beach and made him build a sand castle. Unfortunately, Vanitas had absolutely no idea what a 'sand castle' was and caused Sora to laugh gleefully at him. The brunette was promptly rewarded with a slap on the head. After Sora had taught him how to build them which was really just a clump of wet sand, the brunette told him to wait where he was and ran off. Vanitas could've used this chance to leave but a voice in his head told him otherwise. Sora returned with two light blue popsicles in his hands, and handed one to Vanitas.

"What the hell is this?" He asked suspiciously.

"Its ice cream, but I dunno what flavour." Sora shrugged and bit a piece of the ice cream off. "Its tasty though."

Vanitas stared at the treat in his hand and reluctantly bit a piece. His eyes widened slightly at the taste. "Its salty, but sweet."

"That's what I said!" Sora laughed and the two literally devoured the ice creams. After, Sora made Vanitas follow him to a rocky wall where green ivy and large leaves decorated it. The brunette brushed some aside, revealing a cave. The two walked inside the cave and arrived at the end of the cave, a rather spacey area with a wooden door embedded in the walls. Yellow ornate lines decorated the door on the side, the top and the door knob. The walls were carved with poor drawings.

"This is me and Riku's secret hide out. Since you're my new friend, you get to come here." Sora explained and then pointed at the wooden door. "But we dunno what that door is for. We tried to open it but it never does."

"Is that so...?" Vanitas mumbled and tried opening the door himself. It did not budge one bit, just like Sora said.

"Hey Vani?" The raven haired man turned to Sora. "Do you think there's other worlds out there?"

"Hm... Why do you ask?" He asked.

"Um... I just sometimes get the feeling that there are a lot of things out there, waiting to be discovered!" Sora answered excitedly.

"I suppose so. There could be more worlds since this one is too small." Vanitas replied.

"So let's get started! Vani, come here and write your name with this." Sora said, handing a piece of rock with two edges slightly blunt to him and pointed at the wall which had two jagged names on it; Sora and Riku. Vanitas smiled and began to carve him name next to Sora.

"Now you won't be lonely anymore!" The brunette smiled happily and Vanitas found a small smile creeping on his lip. The duo walked outside with a much better atmosphere hovering around them and arrived back at the beach.

"Alright then, Sora. We're friends." Vanitas said, ruffling the younger's hair but frowned a bit. "I have to go now. I'm not complete and I have to do some work so I can be whole."

Sora's mood instantly dampened at this. "Aww... But you'll come to visit, won't you?"

"... Sure." Vanitas agreed and Sora held out his pinky to him, confusing the other.

"Pinky promise that you'll come back to play." Sora said.

"Pinky promise it is then." Vanitas replied, shaking his own with Sora. " But only once I become whole, I'll come back to play." Sora nodded with a warm smile, and waved good bye as Vanitas summoned a dark portal and stepped through it. Just as Vanitas expected, his master Xehanort was waiting for him at the other side with an impatient frown on his face.

"About time you've arrived, Vanitas. And why do you smell salty?" He asked with a warning gaze.

"I landed in the wrong world, master. Forgive me." Vanitas lied, bowing to the older man. His master seemed to have bought the story and turned around.

"Do not let that happen again if you want to be whole, Vanitas." Xehanort said and began to walk. Of course, I have two promises to keep now, Vanitas thought with a smile and followed Xehanort closely as his thoughts were slowly cast into his fond memories of playing with Sora.

* * *

Vanitas felt his chest hurting like crazy when Ventus struck him with his Keyblade, the incomplete X-blade slipping from his grip and floating away.  
"No!" He yelled as he frantically attempted to grab the weapon again but he felt himself tire out quickly. His energy sapped, he could only watch as the X-Blade shattered into 13 pieces and shoot themselves away far from the destroyed Station. He saw Ventus's own Keyblade break into shards and a heavy sleepiness struck the two of them.

"No..." Vanitas mumbled, his body slowly fading away. "All I wanted... Was to be whole.. And." His final thoughts cast themselves back to Sora, the young brunette smiling at him. "Sora. Guess I broke the promise after all." He mumbled quietly with a faint smile and he completely disappeared, leaving the blonde alone to his own devices. Meanwhile in Destiny Islands, Sora and a silver haired boy sat on the beach, staring at the starry sky when they decided to head back home. They had taken exactly ten steps when Sora felt something in his heart wrench in pain and a tear falling from his eyes.

"Sora?" His friend, Riku asked, noticing the wet tear.

"I feel sad... And something hurts too.." Sora said, wiping the tear with his arm.

"Maybe someone is out there sad and is calling out to you." Riku suggested. As far fetched as it sounds, Riku was the smarter one and Sora nodded. He closed his ocean blue eyes and concentrated on finding the source of the sadness. He opened them again to find himself standing on a light blue glass stained pillar, seven circles filled with separate items inside. The young brunette looked around him and saw a small faint light wandering about in the sky full of darkness.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" He called out, hoping the light could hear him. To his pleasure, the light wandered to him and hovered over the boy's outstretched palms.

"I heard you... No. I saw you when I was lost there.." The light's voice echoed, radiating warmth. "You saved me when I needed help the most.."

"I did?" Sora asked, curiously.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." The voice thanked but the warmth had cooled down. "But now... I have to go to sleep."

"Are you sad?" Sora asked, curiously and his eyes softening.

"Would you mind... If I stayed here with you?" The voice asked sadly.

"Sure. If it makes you happy." Sora happily replied and the warmth returned.

"Thanks..." Was the last words the light said before it sunk itself into Sora's chest, leaving only specks of light in its wake.

"Sora..." He heard a voice much deeper than the one that he had just spoke to. "I'm sorry..."

"Vani?" Sora realised who the voice belonged to and frantically looked around. "Vani, where are you?!" Unfortunately there was no sign of the raven haired man and Sora felt a tear slid down his cheek again. He closed his eyes and opened them again, this time he was back at the beach with Riku at his side.

"Well?" Riku asked impatiently.

"It went ok." Sora said with cheery grin and they stared back up into the sky.

"C'mon, let's go home now slowpoke." Riku urged, dragging the brunette away playfully.


End file.
